Harry Potter e o Dragão Prateado
by Luc Dragon
Summary: O sexto ano do trio mais famoso de Howgarts será totalmente imperdível!Hermione encontrara um amor em alguém muito especial,Rony achara dentro de si mesmo a força,Harry a coragem,e Hermione a sabedoria...Descubram como em Harry Potter e o Dragão Prateado
1. Capitulo 1

Harry Potter e o Dragão Prateado

Sumario: O sexto ano do trio mais famoso de Howgarts será totalmente imperdível!!!Hermione encontrara um amor em alguém muito especial,Rony achara dentro de si mesmo a força,Harry a coragem,e Hermione a sabedoria...Descubram como em Harry Potter e o Dragão Prateado uma fic que mostra que as aparecias enganam...

Cap.1-O sonho e um novo garoto.

Na calada da noite,na sala de diretoria de uma escola,um velho de cabelos e barbas prateados com um pijama bem esquisito para os padrões normais de qualquer pessoa,falava com uma mulher com uma cara severa e cansada,mas que ao ver o conteúdo nos braços do velho homem em sua frente,a preocupação se tornou evidente em sua face:

-Como isso é possível Minerva?Uma criatura que já tem poder nato de sua espécie receber um dom desses?

-Mas porque a criança não abre os olhos Alvo?

-Uma das características da raça dele,eles não gostam de luz...

-Estou com medo Alvo...Só essa noite tivemos que entregar o jovem Potter para aquela família de trouxas e perder dois grandes membros da ordem de Fênix que foram os Potter...e essa criança ?O que você fará com ela?

A preocupação se evidencio na face do idoso homem

-Temo que não poderemos deixar ele com trouxas até ele completar 11 anos...

-Mas porque?

-Ele tem poder de mais Minerva,é provável até que ele se sinta excluído no mundo bruxo por ter poderes de mais...

-Como o jovem Potter?

-Temo que seja até pior que Harry...

Minerva gelou naquele momento.

-Mas Alvo,o que pode ser pior do que ter uma profecia sempre o perseguindo e ter um dom como o de Harry?

Dumbledore fez uma pausa somente para constatar que Minerva o fitava agora não só com preocupação,mas com desespero também.

-Ter o dom mais poderoso do que de Harry...não poder interferir na profecia e...

-E o que Alvo?Minerva estava cada vez mais pálida.

-O problema de não pertencer a esse planeta...

TRIM!!!!!!!!

Harry acordou de sobressalto...

Estava molhado de suor,tateou na mesinha da cabaceira colocando seu óculos e acabar com o barulho com uma certa agressividade,afinal,era a primeira vez que ele acordava com o despertador nas últimas semanas de férias.Já fazia duas semanas que ele não tinha sonhos com outra coisa além da morte de Sirius,mas dessa fez tinha sido diferente...

-Talvez,já tenha secado a minha reserva de lágrimas...Pensou tristemente.

Mas ele não podia deixar de admitir que esse sonho também mexeu com ele,será que ele era real???

-Se fosse,quem era aquele garoto que ele vira no braço de Dumbledore???

Essas perguntas ficaram martelando na cabeça dele por cinco minutos até que ele desistiu de achar a resposta e foi se aprontar,porque hoje ele voltaria a Howgarts e não queria se atrasar.

Apesar de estar uma bagunça seu quarto,com apenas duas horas de trabalho ele já havia terminado tudo e eram só nove horas da manhã...ele tinha tempo.

Foi quando ele estava se trocando pra descer e tomar café,um pensamento atravessou a mente de Harry como um raio,fazendo ele paralisar:

-O material???COMO ELE FOI SE ESQUECER DO MATERIAL?!?!?!?!?!

Ele havia recebido a carta de Howgarts normalmente,mas deixara de tentar ir comprar seu material,estava tão entredito com seu último ano de Howgarts que nem pensara nisso...e seus amigos também não lhe mandaram cartas...

-E porque eles não mandaram cartas,nem de aniversário e nem me convidando para ir para toca????Não...não...depois você pensa nisso Harry...SEU ESTÚPIDO!!!Como FUI ESQUECER UMA COISAS DESSAS???!?!?!?! Harry passou um momento se amaldiçoando por ter esquecido disso...

-Mas também isso não é hora de sentir ódio,eu tenho que pensar no que fazer...pensa....pensa...JÁ SEI!!!!Vou mandar uma carta para Dumbledore...ele vai entender...pelo menos é o que eu espero...

Como se o diretor de Howgarts tivesse lido o pensamento do garoto,uma grande coruja de igreja adentrou em seu quarto deixou uma carta e saiu logo em seguida.

-Nossa...essa foi rápido...bom primeiro vou ter certeza...

Harry abriu a carta e assim que bateu o olho nas letras e reconheceu a ortografia,arregalou os olhos e sem acreditar muito ainda que era do diretor Harry leu:

Caro Harry

Desculpe a demora em escrever,mais é que ando muito ocupado,bem mais enfim,eu quero apenas que você saiba por meio dessa carta que seu material escolar já esta no expresso de Howgarts nesse momento,e lhe pedir desculpas em nome dos seus amigos que não puderam se comunicar com você por ordem minha,pelos motivos que você já sabe.

Te vejo na escola.

Afetuosamente:

Alvo Dumbledore.

Havia tempos em que Harry não recebia uma resposta tão rápida,e apesar de estar meio surpreso,ele não deixou de ficar com um pouco mais de animo.

Mas logo seu animo foi cortado pelo urro de seu tio o chamando para levar para a estação de trem.

-Bom,que esse ano seja melhor...Vamos lá.Vamos finalmente voltar pra casa.

O caminho para a estação foi tranqüilo,até o momento em que Harry atravessou a plataforma 9 ½,porque de repente uma cascata de cabelos levemente cacheados e castanhos tamparão totalmente a visão de Harry:

-HARRY!!!!Que bom!Estava com saudades!E desculpa por não mandar cartas para você!Como você está?Você está pálido,tem comido direito?

Harry apenas ria era bom estar com amigos novamente.

-FALA HARRY!!!!Com um pouco de dificuldades Rony conseguiu tirar Hermione de cima de Harry que não parava de fazer perguntas,e dar um abraço no amigo:

-Oi rony!É bom estar de volta.

A partir daí,os três começaram a conversar bastante e rir muito com as piadas de Rony falando da loja dos gêmeos Wesley,até chegar na costumeira última cabine em que eles sempre ficavam,mas que naquela vez estava diferente... Os três pararam de repente na porta sem saber o que fazer.

Um garoto que deveria ter a idade deles,com vestes trouxas,com mais ou menos um metro e setenta de altura,com olhos e cabelos castanhos e óculos de sol estava sentado aparentando observar a paisagem da janela.

O ocupante não pareceu se importar com a presença deles, apenas continuava fixado em um porto qualquer da janela.

Mais assim que Hermione fez menção de fechar a porta da cabine para eles não o importunarem o garoto disse com a voz suave:

-Podem usar a cabine, eu não me incomodo.

-Mas se tiver algum çou Harry, mas foi logo interrompido pelo garoto:

-Não tem nenhum...por favor,Sentem-se e fiquem à-vontade.

-Muito Obrigado.Prazer meu nome é Harry Potter.

O garoto não pareceu ver a mão de Harry e estendeu a própria para que ele pudesse apertar,Harry apenas apertou a mão dele sem perceber nada de errado:

-Prazer,meu nome é Lucas Saider.

-Prazer,Hermione Granger.

Hermione logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e se inclinou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo também,mas foi surpreendida quando ao encaixar a mão na dele,ele a puxou de leve e a beijou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

-Prazer senhorita Granger.Ele ficou um tom de voz mais suave ainda.

Hermione simplesmente ficou quase com a mesma tonalidade de vermelho que os cabelos de Rony,que por sua fez,tinha as orelhas da mesma cor.

-Rony Wesley.

Rony parecia continuar com aquele ciúme bobo como no quarto ano e disse seu nome de forma bem formal,quase seca.

Lucas deu apenas um sorriso de canto de boca e disse num tom um pouco menos suave,mais com divertimento:

-O prazer é todo meu senhor Wesley.

Harry só conseguia achar engraçado aquela cena,mais como se tratava de Rony,é melhor prevenir do que remediar,não é?:

-Então,você é aluno novo?

-Sou.

-Mas que escola você estudava?Hermione achou o rapaz muito simpático,e ficou bem interessada nele,apesar de ele parecer bem normal,até feio para o padrão das revistas femininas de Parvita,afinal,ele tinha um pouco de espinhas na cara ainda e não era muito magro,mais o jeito com ele a tratava a deixou bem interessada.

-Nenhuma,eu estudei em casa mesmo.

-Sério?Que legal!

-Que coragem!

-Mas porque você não estudou em uma escola como todo mundo?Rony parecia bem inconveniente,pois ele fora um pouco grosso ao falar com Lucas.

Hermione o lançou severo enquanto Harry,lhe lançou um olhar de aviso.

-Olha Rony,eu bem que queria,mas como você já deve ter reparado, sou cego,e não posso estudar em escolas.

As conseqüências dessa pequena frase foi devastadora na cabide,menos para Hermione que já desconfiava.

Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer,enquanto a Rony,bem,o Rony simplesmente não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-Que pena,mas quem o educava em casa?Hermione pareceu bem a vontade com a notícia e já tentava trazer fazer o clima ficar menos tenso entre eles...

-Alvo Dumbledore.

Agora sim todos do local estavam surpresos,não podia ser...nenhum dos três conseguiram imaginar a cena:

-Porque essa surpresa toda?Lucas estava começando a se sentir pouco a vontade.

-Não,é que simplesmente não achávamos que Dumbledore tinha tempo para dar aulas particulares...dessa fez erra Harry que se recuperará do choque primeiro.

Lucas sorriu divertidamente e disse:

-A...então é isso?Ele não tem mesmo tempo,ele me ensina através de livros.

Todos riram do comentário de Lucas e rony,que se acalmou ao ver que ele era legal,perguntou:

-Mas diga Lucas,você joga quadribol?

-Como eu queria rony,mas infelizmente só voei em uma vassoura uma fez na vida,mas pode crer que em termos de teoria eu sei tudo...hehehe...

-Qual é o seu time favorito?

Essa pergunta logo gerou uma discussão bem animada entre os três meninos que riam bastante,enquanto Hermione,ao constatar que o assunto não lhe interessava,resolveu,obviamente ler,claro!

Mas essa cena não durou muito,meia hora depois a porta se abre e entra na cabine Malfoy e seus capangas logo dizendo:

-Hora...hora...hora,se não é o famoso cicatriz...mas como ele está bonitinho...hehehe...

Ao ouvir a voz arrastadas de Malfoy,todos os presentes se levantaram,inclusive Lucas,que percebeu logo de cara que esse garoto não deveria ser muito amistoso.

-O que você quer Malfoy?Lucas pode perceber que Rony usava um tom quase mortal na voz.

-Olha o pobretão do Wesley também esta aqui...

-Saia daqui agora!Lucas se surpreendeu com a agressividade de Hermione.

-Olha,a sangue-ruim achando que manda...que piada...

-Senhor Malfoy!Todos no local se surpreenderam pela nova foz que pedia atenção.

-hum...quem é você?Nunca te vi por aqui...

-Muito prazer,sou Lucas Saider,sou novo por aqui e apesar de não o conhecer peço gentilmente que você peça desculpas a essas pessoas,não é certo insultar alguém assim dessa maneira,principalmente uma dama como a senhorita Granger.O tom de Lucas ainda era calmo,mas perdera a suavidade.

Era incrível!Pela 2º vez naquela cabine,Lucas causou várias reações diferentes com uma só frase:Malfoy ficou ligeiramente vermelho e seus olhos faiscaram,Harry o olhava de olhos arregalados,enquanto Hermione corou furiosamente e Rony não atrevia a pensar nada:

-Como disse?Eu pedir desculpas?A eles?HAHAHA!!!!Você só pode estar louco...

-Vamos senhor Malfoy,eu sei que não é tão difícil...

-Agora chega!Quem você pensa que é?Uma dama como a Granger?Olha aqui o que eu faço com a "sua dama"!

E dizendo isso Draco sacou a varinha e apontou fortemente em direção ao pescoço de Hermione.

Esse movimento deixo Lucas literalmente furioso.

-Nunca senhor Malfoy,ameace uma dama em minha frente,pois você pode sofrer as conseqüências.Sua voz ainda era calma mais profundamente fria e sem sentimento superando até mesmo o próprio Malfoy.

-E o que você pode fazer?EM?O QUE UM MERDA COMO...mas nesse momento,sem ninguém saber como,Lucas desapareceu de trás de Harry e apareceu novamente atrás dos capangas de Draco.

-Isso não me surpreende seu idiota,é só isso que você pode fazer?Aparatar?

Lucas se voltou para Malfoy,porque até agora estava de costa,sorrindo de orelha a orelha disse em voz suave novamente:

-Tem certeza que eu só aparatei senhor Malfoy?

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER...mas novamente Draco parou no meio da frase,porque sua camiseta começou a se despedaçar em pequenos pedaços,como se tivesse acabado de ser destroçada por algum tipo de espada ou faca.

Ele,assim como todos da cabine,paralisou em choque por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer ,quando ele finalmente acordou saiu da cabine correndo com uma cara de decespero.

-Hahaha...essa eu gostei...queria ter visto a cara desse panaca...Lucas dava gostosas gargalhadas enquanto fechava a porta da cabine,para ele essa cena era extremamente normal,mas parou abrutamento de dar risada,ao perceber que os outras pessoas não estavam achando graça.

Se Lucas pudesse enxergar,iria sentir-se desconfortável de novo,porque todos da cabine o olhavam como se ele fosse um bicho de sete cabeças:

-Hora pessoal,qual é o problema?Lucas não parecia ver nada de extraordinário na cena que ele causo.

-C-como v-você fez isso?Perguntou Harry.

-Vocês não conseguem fazer isso?Agora era fez de Lucas ficar extremamente surpreso e sem graça.

-Vocês vão me desculpar,mas eu tenho que falar com alguém.

Sem se demorar mais nenhum minuto ali,Lucas saiu andando apressadamente pelo corredor do trem.

Dentro da cabine,a situação continuava igual,o trio se entreolhava com olhos arregalados sem saber o que dizer o fazer.

-Como ele fez aquilo????Rony não parecia querer se conformar...

-Eu é que sei????Harry parecia do mesmo jeito...

-Ele não tem idade para aparatar...Hermione só conseguiu dizer isso.

-E daí Hermione?Ele só não aparatou,ele também rasgou a camiseta do Malfoy em pedasinhos...

-Não que eu não tenha gostado da cara do Malfoy,mas foi espantoso...

-O que foi espantoso Harry?Gina acabara de chegar a cabide acompanhada de Luna,Parvita,Simas e Dino.

Os três silenciaram ao ver aquele bando de gente entrar na cabine...

-O que aconteceu?Vocês estão pálidos...Foi a vez de Parvita falar.

Só com uma troca de olhares,eles perceberão que se resolveçem falar,seria para a escola inteira saber,porque afinal,Parvita era muito fofoqueira...

-Bom,vocês acham que devemos falar?Rony perguntou.

-Eu acho que todo mundo vai ficar sabendo pelo Malfoy mesmo,não vejo nada de mal em contarmos a versão correta...Harry disse em tom sério.

Os dois olharam para Hermione que somente com um aceno de cabeça concordou.

-Bom,o negócio foi o seguinte...

Rony que contou a história rapidamente,omitindo a parte do comentário de Lucas sobre Hermione por causa do olhar que ela o mandou na hora em que ele iria contar...

Assim que ele acabou,ninguém que havia acreditado em nenhuma palavra de Rony,com eseção de Parvita que saira correndo da cabide para começar a fofocar...

-Isso não pode ser possível...

-Foi mal cara,mais eu não estou acreditando nem um pouco nisso...Dinos e Simas estão olhando Rony com ar de desconfiados...

-Olha,eu entendo vocês,eu diria a mesma coisa se não estivesse visto com meus próprios olhos,e além do mais,porque o Rony mentiria???

Todos pareseram pensar um pouco sobre o que Hermione acabar de dizer e pareceram concordar...

-Mais Hermione,como isso pode ser possível???Gina custara a acreditar.

-Eu não sei Gina,mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza,isso não é nada normal...

Esse comentário calou todos e um silencio mórbido caiu sobre eles,até Simas não agüentar mais e perguntar:

-Como foram as férias de vocês???

Essa pergunta desviou a atenção deles para uma animada discução,com direito até de imitação de Rony da cara de Gina quando um cliente da loja dos gêmeos passou a cantada nela...

-Engraçado mesmo foi a cara de Rony quando eu aceitei a profocação do garoto...

Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e começou a achar podres de gina,como por exemplo quando ela garota e tinha medo de de irmão...

O que deixou todos bem alegres,até mesmo Luna deixou de lado um pouco o seu mundo e ria também...

Mal sabiam eles que praticamente o resto do trem, inteiro,só falada de um assunto...a façanha de Lucas...

Nota do autor:E aí pessoal?????Alguém aí gosto???Por favor comentem,mesmo que for pra falar que tá uma porcaria...o e-mail é ...FUI!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap.2-Professor?

Harry Rony e Hermione acabaram de descer do Expresso e estão caminhando tranqüilamente até uma das carruagens mais próximas:

-Cara,eu não vejo a hora de chegar nesse banquete...To morrendo de fome!

-hehehe...Pra varia né Rony?

-Onde está o Hagrid?Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Assim que Hermione terminou a pergunta o ar frio da noite que se abatia sobre eles foi preenchido pela mesma frase de Hagrid,só que uma foz diferente e um tanto desconhecida para a maioria dos alunos:

-Alunos novos por aqui!

-Eu não acredito...É o Lucas...Disse Rony que por ser o maior dos três pode ver mais claramente quem é que estava substituindo seu amigo meio-gigante.

-Como é?Perguntou Harry espantado.

-Isso só pode ser piada do Rony!Exclamou uma Hermione ligeiramente nervosa.

É claro que não...olha l�!Apontou o ruivo para um menino que apesar da noite ainda usava óculos escuros e que guiava os alunos novos para vários barcos na margem de um lago.

-Como isso é possível?Hermione estava cada vez mais surpresa.

-E o que aconteceu com Hagrid?Harry estava mais preocupado com o amigo no momento,na verdade já desistira de se surpreender com aquele garoto muito estranho.

-Eu não sei...mas porque colocaram o Lucas para esse trabalho?Hermione começou a pensar em uma hipótese meio absurda mas que se encaixava com o que estava acontecendo.

-O que foi Hermione?O que você acha?Harry conhecia muito bem Hermione para saber quando ela estava desconfiada com alguma coisa que ninguém avia pensado ainda.

Mas Hermione não pode responder,porque eles chegaram numa das carruagem e Gina puxou-a para se sentar junto com ela,o que impossibilitou a comunicação do trio pelo resto da viagem.

A viagem seguiu normalmente,com Gina cochichando muito com Mione e Rony se irritando com as duas cada fez que isso acontecia...

Harry estava meio distante,apesar de Lucas estar sempre de óculos escuros,Harry não conseguia evitar a sensação de já o conhecer...mas de onde?

De repente,o sonho que ele tivera antes de vir pra escola veio em sua mente assustando-o...ser�?Será que o garoto do sonho que Harry vira era Lucas?Essa pergunta fez Harry estremecer...se isso fosse verdade e o sonho também...então Lucas não era desse planeta?Tudo estava muito confuso...

Harry ficou criando hipóteses cada vez mais absurdas para aquele garoto de óculos escuros até chegar no salão principal e começar a seleção de novos alunos.

-Harry...você está bem?Hermione perguntou baixinho antes de uma garota sem escolhida para lufa-lufa...

E depois que os aplausos cessaram e mais um garoto sentou no banquinho para ser escolhido,Harry respondeu:

-Estou bem...só pensando...

Hermione não pareceu gostar muito da resposta,mas não discutiu mais,e Rony,bem,Rony só estava interessado em comer por enquanto...

A seleção acabou normalmente,e quando todos acharam que as surpresas do dia haviam acabado,Dumbledore levantou-se para dar o seu habitual discurso de boas vindas:

-Bem vindo alunos!Para os alunos novos eu sou Alvo Dumbledore,Diretor de Howgarts...e estou aqui para fazer alguns avisos e revelações...

Quando Dumbledore disse revelações,todos os alunos que já estavam acostumados com o habitual discurso,de repente estavam respirando cada palavra que o diretor iria dizer...

Alvo não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de canto de boca antes de continuar:

-Eu gostaria de apresentar dois novos integrantes dessa escola,eles vieram de partes distantes do nosso mundo,e por isso espero que todos aqui presentes dêem as boas vindas e acolha-os como eles merecem...

Se alguém disse que alguém daquele salão não estava prestando a atenção no diretor,estaria mentindo feio...

-Bom,primeiro gostaria de apresentar nossa mais nova aluna,ela veio de Paris França,e ira estudar conosco esse ano...

Nesse momento uma garota de olhos verdes,cabelos negros como a noite e um corpo pra homem nenhum botar defeito,entrou pela porta da frente do salão,bastante envergonhada com toda a atenção de todo o salão que a olhava atentamente,principalmente a população masculina do recinto.

-Essa é Caprina Molsiéu...ela já foi selecionada para a sua casa...

Nesse minuto os garotos do salão prenderam a respiração...Todos queriam que ele fosse para a casa que estavam...

Quando ele termina a frase, a garota, que estava postada ao lado de Dumbledore,virou graciosamente para ele,e os dois iniciaram uma conversa em cochichos...Todo os meninos do salão não estavam mais agüentando de ansiedade,enquanto as meninas estavam muito impacientes...

-Ela foi escolhida para...GRIFINÓRIA!

A reação dessa frase foi perturbadora...a mesa da grifinória explodiu em vozes masculinas gritando e assobiando...e os meninos das outras casas ficaram absurdamente desapontados...

A parte mais engraçada da situaçãoé que o motivo dessa reação toda,não estava gostando nem um pouco disso tudo,aliais quem visse a cara dela poderia afirmar ,sem medo algum de errar,que ela queria um buraco para se esconder...

Ela caminhou ligeiramente rápido para a mesa mais badernada daquele salão,e começou a procurar o lugar para se sentar,ela procurou o mais perto da onde ela estava,porque afinal,lugares não faltavam para ela...Logo se sentou morrendo de vergonha por ser o centro das atenções...

-Muito bem...Dumbledore teve que elevar o seu tom de foz para que a mesa da grifinória se acalmasse...

-Agora que nossa mais nova convidada está acomodada...irei apresentar a vocês seu novo professor de Defesa contra-a-arte-das-trevas...

Nesse momento mais uma pessoas entrou no salão...mas dessa fez...o efeito da entrada da pessoa no salão,foi bem mais surpreendente do que de Catrina...

Mas agora ninguém estava animado,ou admirando o corpo do novo visitante,agora,a única palavra que definia aquele salão era...surpresa...todos estavam surpresos...principalmente um trio localizado na mesa da grifinória...

-Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês, o professor mais jovem dessa escola...Lucas Saider...

Nesse instante a surpresa era tamanha,que o salão mergulhou num silencio tão profundo,que se uma mosca estivesse passando por ali seria ouvida alto e claramente...

Mas dessa fez,o centro das atenções não estavam envergonhado,nem ao menos intimidado,na verdade,Lucas já se acomodara na mesa dos professores e conversava animadamente com Severos Snape,que parecia o único que não estava tão surpreso assim por ter um garoto de 15 anos como colega de trabalho...

-Bom,sem mais demoras...VAMOS COMER!

As mesas se encheram de comida e a barulheira das conversas dos alunos voltou a preencher gradativamente o salão...

Enquanto isso...na mesa da grifinória...

-Eu acho que vou desmaiar...são surpresas demais para uma noite só...Disse Hermione brincando,mas com um tom ligeiramente sério na voz...

-Nossa...esse Lucas deve ser muito bom...para ele ter a nossa idade e já estar dando aula aqui...

-Ele só tem 15 anos?O trio se virou para a dona da suave voz...

-Sim Catrina,nós conversamos com ele no expresso vindo para cá...Disse Hermione normalmente...

-Nossa...ele não parece ter só isso...Mas porque ele não tira o óculos escuros?

Nesse momento Rony engasgou com a torta que estava comendo...

Harry lançou um olhar divertido a rony e disse:

É que ele é cego Catrina...aliais como ele vai dar aula?

Perguntou Harry a Mione curioso.

É só ele escrever no quadro com magia...

-Bom...então pelo menos vou poder bilhetinhos na aula dele né?

Perguntou Catrina divertida.

Todos os quatro riram...só então que eles perceberam que não haviam se apresentado realmente.

-Prazer Catrina...eu sou Hermione Granger...Mione estendeu a mão a ela e sorriu quando ela apertou sua mão...

-Prazer Catrina...sou Ronald...mas pode me chamar de Rony...

-Prazer rony...dizendo isso ela o beijou na bochecha...arrancando vários olhares assassinos das fãs de Rony e dos garotos do resto do salão...

Rony ficou da cor dos cabelos e Catrina riu...

Só Harry que não se apresentara,o moreno estava muito pensativo...nem prestava a atenção na conversa...seus pensamentos vagavam naquele sonho com o bebê e os mistérios daquele novo professor...

Ninguém havia percebido isso,até os três pararem de rir da cara de Rony...

-Harry...chamou Hermione,para ele acordar e se apresentar a Catrina.

-Harry?HARRY?Ele não parecia nem um pouco afim de responder.

-Deixe-me adivinhar...esse lindo moreno de olhos verdes se chama Harry Potter?Todos que estavam envolta deles olharam para Catrina com olhares assustados,afinal,ela mal chegara e já estava cantando o menino-que-sobreviveu?

-Desculpe...o que foi?Disse Harry voltando ao normal,sem perceber o que Catrina acabara de fazer...

Catrina riu ligeiramente envergonhada e respondeu:

-Prazer Harry...e o beijou na face do mesmo jeito que Rony...

Harry simplesmente paralisou...sem saber o que dizer ou falar...

-O que foi?Perguntou Catrina com voz suave com um certo orgulho pela reação que estava fazendo no moreno.

-Nada...eu só queria saber o que vocês estavam falando...Harry era bom em disfarçar algo,o que deixou Catrina ligeiramente desapontada o que não passou despercebido por Hermione que lançou um olhar divertido aos dois...

-Nós estávamos falando do novo professor...respondeu Rony distraidamente...

-Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que já o conheço de algum lugar...Disse Harry voltando a ficar pensativo.

Ninguém respondeu ao comentário de Harry,o que deixou a mesa em completo silencio até o termino do banquete.

Quando todos já havia acabado de comer e já estavam se preparando para levantar e se dirigir para suas casas,Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

-Só mais uma breve informação,Lucas está abrindo uma turma de pessoas que estão interessadas em animagia em particular,e quem quiser se escrever para essa aula,que será em horário diferente das demais aulasé só falar com ele durante as aulas do 5º ano...nesse momento todo o salão olhou o diretor assustado:

-Porque a surpresa?Apesar de ser um excelente professor,Lucas insiste em afirmar que não sabe tudo que gostaria de saber e por isso ira comparecer normalmente nas aulas de sua respectiva idade,e para aqueles que não sabem.Boa Noite!

Levou alguns segundos para que as pessoas digerissem a última informação,mas não demorou muito para que todos estivessem se dirigindo para as suas casas,e mais uma vez naquele dia,Lucas Saider,era o principal motivo de toda e qualquer conversa naquele castelo...

-O que foi Mione?Perguntou Rony.

Harry,Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no salão comunal da grifinória de frente para a lareira,Rony e Hermione haviam acabado de terminar a tarefa de levar os calouros para seus dormitórios,e Rony reparou que Hermione havia ficado pensativa o caminho inteiro...

-Tem alguma coisa errada Mione?Harry acabara de notar que ela estava pensativa de mais também...

-Mione?Mione?MIONE?

-Há...o que foi Rony!

-O que está acontecendo com você?

-Como assim?

-Vocês esta muito estranha...

-Lógico que não...não é Harry?

-Olha mione...desculpa,mas eu vou ter que concordar com Rony...o que aconteceu?

É que eu estou me sentindo culpada...

-Culpada?Perguntou Rony.

-Porque Mione?

É que agente espalhou aquela história sobre Lucas...foi errado da nossa parte...

-Nada a ver Mione...Já ia dizendo Rony antes que Harry o cortasse de forma séria...

-Mione tem razão Rony...eu sei o que é não ter sossego por uma "façanha" que eu já tenha feito...

Mione pareceu mais preocupada ainda:

-Viu Rony?Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

-Mas o que?

-Rony tem razão Mione...o que podemos fazer essa hora da noite?

-Podemos pegar a capa de invisibilidade sua Harry e o mapa do maroto para ach�-lo e pedir desculpas...

Harry e Rony olharam com cara de espanto para Hermione:

-COMO É?Rony não acreditava.

-O que foi?

É que agente não achou que chegaria o dia em que você iriam querer quebrar as regras por livre e espontânea vontade mione...Comentou Harry divertido...

Os três riram bastante do comentário,mas logo Hermione os interrompeu de fazer piadas dizendo:

-Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?

-Você quer mesmo fazer isso?Perguntou Rony meio atordoado.

-Claro...

Harry e Rony trocaram olharas divertidos:

-Claro...vai ser a primeira vez em que nós vamos aprontar antes de começar as aulas oficialmente...

-Certo..esperem aqui que vou buscar a capa e o mapa..Disse Harry animado

-Pegar o que Harry?Era Catrina que acabara de descer as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Os três se olham nervosamente:

-O que houve?Porque essas caras de nervosismo?Ela parecia bem desconfiada.

-Nenhum dos três respondeu,o que forçou a Catrina a continuar a falar.

-Bom,eu ouvi muito sobre o que vocês já aprontaram aqui em Howgarts,mas eu não sabia que vocês começavam tão cedo...

Mas uma rápida troca de olhares e Harry resolve falar:

-Bom Catrina,nosso objetivo não é bagunçar,aliais,nós estamos fazendo o que vamos fazer por puro remorso...

-Desculpe Harry,mas eu não acredito nem um pouco...

-Se você não acredita nos acompanhe então...Disse Rony de repente.

Catrina parou para pensar na proposta enquanto Harry e Hermione lançavam um olhar bravo para Rony.

-O.K,vamos lá então...Disse Catrina depois de refletir por um tempo...

-Ei!isso é o meu pé.Disse Catrina irritada.

-Desculpe.Disse Harry sem graça.

-Onde é que ele dorme Harry?Perguntou Hermione.

-Aqui no mapa,diz que a sala dele é bem ali naquele quadro de uma noite de lua cheia.

-Que folga!Ele tem uma sala e um quarto próprio!Disse Rony indignado.

-Mas qual é a senha?Perguntou Catrina.

Todos pararam de andar na frente do quadro em que as nuvens negras atravessavam serenamente a lua cheia.

-Nossa.Esse quadro me dá arrepios.

-Em mim também Catrina.Disse Hermione.

-Vamos ter que chutar uma senha.Disse Harry pensativo.

-Sapos de chocolate.Disse Rony.

Não aconteceu nada.

-Ele não deve ser fissurado por comida como você rony.Disse Harry brincalhão.

-Há Há Há...Muito engraçado...

-Fiquem quietos e pensem.Disse Hermione brava.

No minuto em que eles ficaram em silencio,um lobo apareceu repentinamente em um morro debaixo da lua cheia e uivou silenciosamente,e em seguida o quadro girou para frente silenciosamente revelando um aposento na completa escuridão.

Os quatro se olharam assustados,mas mesmo assim entraram no local.

Como se fosse nos filmes de terror trouxas em que Hermione adorava assistir e não conseguia dormir depois,assim que eles entraram por completo no local,o quarto se fechou impedindo a passagem deles para fora e a única fonte de luz.

Hermione estremeceu,rony empalideceu,Catrina soltou um pequeno grito e se agarrou em Harry,e Harry apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha,era o único que não tinha se assustado.

-Eu to com medo.Catrina se agarrou ainda mais em Harry.

-Alguém trouxe varinha?Perguntou Rony.

-Lumus.Murmurou Hermione.

A única coisa que o feixe de luz conseguia iluminar,foi uma majestosa porta de metal que tinha a aparência de ter metros de grossura,mas o que mais chamava a atenção,era uma figura talhada no metal em forma de olho,que tinha dentro dele, uma estrela de seis pontas,mas o mais curioso é que tinha coisas escritas nela.

-O que é isso?Perguntou Catrina apontando para o olho,sem desgrudar de Harry.

-Coloque a varinha mais perto para vermos melhor Mione.Disse Rony.

Assim que ela o fez, os quatro se assustaram,Harry tinha perdido a fala,Hermione e Catrina soltaram dois gritos um pouco mais autos do que da última fez,e Rony simplesmente paralisou.

-Nã-o

pode s-s-er.disse Hermione gaguejando a cada palavra.

Na estrela de seis pontas,na ponta de baixo,estava gravada no metal a foto mais recente de Voldemort,mas o que mais chamou a atenção,foi as outras fotos,ao sudoeste,se encontrava a foto de Harry,ao noroeste,se encontrava a foto de Rony,ao nordeste se encontra a foto de Hermione,e ao sudeste,se encontrava a foto de Catrina e ao norte estava a foto de Lucas.

Lucas

Rony Hermione

Harry Catrina

Voldemort

Nenhum deles sabia o que falar.Muito menos o que pensar,mas a perguntar eles tinham muitas coisas.

Minutos se passaram e eles só conseguiam olhar para a porta sem saber o que falar,mas alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa,e esse alguém muito corajoso por sinal,foi Harry,que para acabar com aquele silencio perturbador disse:

-O que será isso?


End file.
